Hacker's Heritage
by ayetvshows
Summary: Sequel of "Odd Hacker". Skye recieves some news that may change her life. Things are about to change around the Tower and maybe around S.H.I.E.L.D. Let's see who drives Fury crazy first. Rated T for the same reason as before. Apologizing beforehand for the gramar problems.
1. Chapter 1

"Wow"

"I told you so must be on my forehead by now"

"Clint, shut it" Natasha said. "Are you sure?" She asked the doctor turning back to him.

"I checked. Three times" He replied. Tony, who was currently was staring at Skye, decided to speak up.

"When can we start?" They looked at him with confusion. "The transplant"

"We need to prep both of you, so it's going to take at least an hour" The doctor marked something on the chart. "You can talk to her but only you" He said gesturing to Skye's room.

"Got it, I'll see you soon" Tony told everyone, getting one of the suit outside of the room. After he put it on, he got into the room.

"Hey" Skye said turning her head. "New suit?" She asked jokingly. They laughed.

"Listen, there's something I need to tell you" He took a deep breath. "The doctor told us that…" Skye interrupted him.

"I know, your phone was on" She said smiling. She started coughing and Tony gave her water. "Thanks Dad" Tony smiled at her. "You don't mind, do you?" She asked a little worried that he didn't want her to call her that.

"I was hoping you would before Legolas got here" Tony replied. There was a knock on the glass and they turned their heads and saw a nurse. "I better go" He moved towards the door.

"Oh, wait" Skye said. "It's going to take a couple of hours for me to wake up but my file says you can come in anytime"

"Stop using your powers" Tony replied. "You need to rest"

"I'll be fine" She said shrugging. "Go, tell Tasha I'm still alive, she must be freaking out by now"

* * *

Natasha was watching Skye through the glass. The doctor had brought her back an hour ago and she had yet to wake up. Tony was in a room beside Skye's also sleeping but he had less machines around his body. Clint had left with Steve to get some food and coffee, Ward went back to New York to keep FitzSimmons and the team posted. Coulson called twenty minutes ago screaming to the phone about how every time they went on a mission, Skye came back dying. To everyone's surprise, Hill called asking how Skye was and if she was going to make full recovery only hanging up after making sure she would be okay. They couldn't get in the room because the doctor were worried Skye's compromised immune system would make her body an easy prey for infections.

Natasha trying not to show how much she wanted to get into the room by asking a nurse every twenty minutes to get into the room to check on Skye.

"Hey" Clint said standing beside her. "How is she?" He asked handing her coffee.

"Same" She replied. "She's been like this since she got back, no changes" Natasha said taking a sip of her coffee.

"That's good, right? Little Stark is nowhere near an infection" He said jokingly. "I can't believe we didn't do the DNA test earlier" He said shaking his head.

"Skye doesn't like blood tests and it wasn't completely necessary before" Natasha replied. "I'm happy for them" Clint's head turned to her.

"What?"

"I'm happy for them, they deserve this" Natasha said. "Skye got a parent and Tony got a ticket to interrogate Steve" She said smiling.

"Poor Cap" Clint said after a couple of minutes. "Do you think he'll let me help?" He asked. "Or watch?"

"Are you kidding me? There's no way we're missing that" Natasha said still watching Skye. A nurse went in, quickly checking Skye's vitals. She drew a little blood and left the room, stopping when she saw Natasha. "Is she okay?"

"We're checking her blood every half an hour and her white cells levels are getting higher" She handed the blood to another nurse. "She's still unconscious but her body is not rejecting the marrow. There's no need to wear the suit, unless you're sick" She took a chart from the desk and quickly wrote something on it. "Her powers seem to help her cells grow faster, which is good. We just want to be sure everything is going to be okay" She put the chart back on the desk. "You can go in if you want" She said before leaving them. Natasha entered the room quietly with Clint following behind, texting the other about the news. They sat on a couch right beside Skye's bed. One doctor entered the room twenty minutes after them.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Sanchez, I would say nice to meet you but the circumstances could be better" She said moving towards Skye's file. "Huh"

"What?" Clint asked standing up. "Anything wrong with her?" He asked worried.

"Oh no, sorry, she's fine" Sanchez replied looking the file. "Great actually, this is the first time someone recovers this fast from a case like this" She said sounding amazed.

"Being awesome it's a family thing" Skye said weakly from the bed. "The parts I know, of course"

"I'm about to kill you" Natasha said. "Poison? Really? What is going to be next, knives? Maybe a car over your body?"

"Some people call that a car accident" Skye said, receiving a glare from Natasha. "Not that I know what is like" Dr. Sanchez cleared her throat and Skye looked at her, running facial recognition. "Cute dog" She said looking at a picture she posted on social networks.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind" Skye replied pushing the sheets aside and getting up.

"What do you think you're doing?" Steve asked, from the doorway. "You need to rest"

"I need to check on him" She replied. He sat on her bed.

"He's okay, I checked" She visible relaxed and laid back on the back. "I missed you"

"I know" He gave her a look. "I missed you too, dork" They smiled at each other.

"So adorable" Clint said mockingly.

"Katniss!"

* * *

I'm back but leaving soon.

I'm going to NY next week and I won't be able to take my computer because I buying another one. I promise to update as much as I can before I leave.

Challenge: First person to find out for how long I'll be staying in NY can get spoilers for the next chapter.

PS: IDEAS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AND STORIES ARE WELCOME TROUGH REVIEWS AND/OR PM'S.

Please review.

See ya.


	2. Chapter 2

"When can I leave?" Skye asked Dr. Sanchez.

"You got out of surgery couple of hours ago" She replied. "You need to rest and boost your immune system"

"I'll be fine" Skye said shrugging, ignoring the looks she was receiving from the others. "When can I visit my dad?"

"I believe Mr. Stark will wake up in a couple of hours" The doctor replied noting something on Skye's file. "If you stay in bed for that long, you can see him" She turned to Steve. "I'll ask the nurses to bring her something, make sure she eats" She turned to Natasha and Clint. "We need to take some blood in an hour, just giving you the heads up" She put the chart on the table and left the room.

"She's funny" Skye said attempting to get up again. "Like I would be still for that long" She managed to get the cover off herself before Steve stopped her.

"You are not going anywhere" She glared at him. "Someone is bringing you food, you need to eat" He told her seriously.

"I'm fine" She lied. She had been feeding of energy of the Tower for a week and her body was alerting her of the danger of not eating for that long. She tried to push Steve of her but her body wouldn't help. Instead of pushing him off, she ended up using his body as support. "Maybe not" He gave her a look and she saw. She could only see the concern swimming around his eyes as he put her back in bed.

"Skye?" Natasha asked moving to Steve's side. "What's going on?" She had been watching their interaction and even if Skye wasn't stronger than Steve, she could at least cause something but now she barely moved and couldn't stand. She knew the young woman spent most of her time working for Fury or working with Tony and that caused her to use the Tower as the main source of energy, even though it wasn't healthy.

"Nothing, I'm fine" Skye replied stubbornly. "Little pain in my muscle" That wasn't exactly a lie. She was in pain, she just lied about how bad it was. She was currently blinking fast so her eyes would stay brown instead of blue.

"Yeah?" Clint asked, almost mockingly. "Look at me, without blinking"

"What's the point?" Skye asked turning her eyes towards the door.

"Research" He replied. "Just, do it" She didn't move her eyes from the door. "You can't" He realized. "How bad?"

"You could probably take me down now" Skye said without taking her eyes from the door. "It's too bad but it makes things very difficult at the moment"

"Here's the deal" Clint said moving to the door. "Nat and I are going to get you some food while your boyfriend keeps you occupied" He was about to go through the door but suddenly stopped. "Needless for me to say her father is in the next room" He was out of the door by the time Steve blushed.

* * *

"Why do people always assume we're going to have sex every time they leave us alone?" Steve asked once he stopped blushing.

"Well, I'm hot, you're hot, that's simple math" Skye explained. "There's always the fact you're always touching me" She said teasingly.

"You're my sparring partner, I kind of need to touch you" He managed to look at her face and not blush. She started griming and he knew he wasn't going to like what was about to come.

"That kinda sounds stalkish but I'm going to ignore it" She paused. "Considering the huge crush you have on me" He blushed, about ten tons of scarlet.

"Your new power is mind reading?" He asked jokingly.

"I wish, I still don't know what is going to be, my injuries are delaying it's arrival" Steve actually perked up at that.

"Maybe now, you won't risk yourself anymore" He said jokingly, smiling at her. She looked at him, with a smile on her face before pulling his neck and kissing him. Steve's hand almost automatically went to her face, resting on her cheek as he kissed her back. To Skye's surprise, instead of breaking the kiss, Steve bit her lip before his tongue made its' way to Skye's mouth. They kept making out for a couple of minutes only stopping when they heard someone clearing their throat. They broke apart and looked away. Skye looked at the door and found Clint, a smug smile on his face, and Natasha standing beside him, a smirk on her face.

"Shut up" Skye said. She noticed the trays on their hands. "Give me" She said. Clint pulled a table and put the tray on it. "It took you quite some time to get back"

"We got lost" Clint said turning to Natasha. "We kinda forgot you changed room so we spent some time looking"

"We only found because we were passing some teenagers, they were saying and I quote: They are totally doing it" Skye hid her face in the pillow to keep herself from laughing.

"You do know her father is in the next room?" Clint asked putting a chip in his mouth.

"We all know that" Everyone said at the same time. "What's so funny about Tony being my dad?" Skye asked eating the hamburger Natasha brought for her.

"The funny part is not him being your dad, is he being a dad" Clint said eating another chip. "I can almost see him interrogating Cap over there" Steve, who was staring out the window this whole time, turned his head at the mention of his name.

"What?" He asked getting a cup of juice from the tray.

"He was talking about the interrogation" Steve looked at Natasha confused. "You and Tony, talking about, you know" She replied. Steve visible paled which made Skye laugh.

"Don't worry" Skye said, still laughing. "What's the worse he could do?" She and Clint laughed until a nurse came into the room.

"Ms. Stark? You father is asking for you" Skye didn't waste any time, she quickly got up and headed to the door, almost falling as she went. Ignoring the complains she was hearing from the others and using the wall as support, Skye walked towards Tony's room. She was about to enter when Steve show up beside her. He put his arm on her waist and she circled her arm on his neck. He helped her onto the couch beside Tony's bed.

"Hey" Tony said, watching them. "How are you feeling?" He asked Skye giving her his best 'don't-you-bullshit-me' face.

"Little pain here and there, nothing serious" Skye replied, ignoring the look he was giving her. "How are you doing?" She asked him.

"I'm good" Tony replied. Clint scoffed.

"Bullshit is hereditary" He told Natasha, not caring if the others heard him, that resulted on a pillow being thrown on his head. "I feel kinda proud her aim is that good"

"Your head is just big" Skye replied. "Would you mind getting that?" She asked Steve pointing to a tablet. He got the thing and was about to give to her. "Not for me, Dad, check this out" Steve gave the tablet to Tony and Skye pulled up a suit.

"You made this?' Tony asked moving the suit across the tablet. "The chest piece looks different" He said separating the pieces.

"Yeah, I changed. Increased the laser beam, took some of the weight off, more ammo and this" The sketch moved on the screen.

"Unbelievable" Tony said amused. "How did you do that?" He was running his fingers on the screen. "You just got a PhD in Physics" He said proudly.

"Math too" Skye replied griming.

"Would one of the geniuses explain to the normal people in the room?" Clint asked curious.

"Oh, I upgraded Dad's suit. This" She showed him the tablet. "Allows him to take energy from anywhere that, well, has energy. Kind of like do" She told them.

"When did you make this?" Natasha asked taking the tablet from Clint.

"I had been working on the new parts for a while but I put everything together while we were talking" She said shrugging. "I had to make some changes so everything would fit and not weight too much that took a while" Steve gave her a look.

"Last time you said that it took you fifteen minutes to finish whatever you were doing, your definition of while is not actually accurate" He told her.

"Shut up" She said playfully punching him on the shoulder. "Oh oh" She said seconds later. "Damn, Fury is calling Tasha" Natasha took her phone out of her pocket. "Don't pick up" She said alarmed.

"Why not?" Natasha asked confused.

"Just don't" Skye said with a serious voice. "Hey Pirate" She said looking over Tasha's shoulder.

"Are you insane?" Fury asked Tony, ignoring Skye's comment as he entered the room. "Why in hell are you laying on a hospital bed?"

"Had to donate marrow for my kid" He replied jokingly. "They are so demanding at this age" Fury glared at him.

"What kid?" He asked. Skye raised her hand.

"Right here, Pirate"

* * *

Another one, hope you like.

Don't forget to review, they are awesome.

Tell me what ya think.

The challenge is still up, now for next chapter. No one got right but some got close.

See ya.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh thank God" Skye said. "You've been practically keeping us captive" She said exiting the bathroom. After almost giving Fury a heart attack, Skye was in hospital arrest. Steve and Natasha made sure she and Tony would rest, eat and more importantly, not cause any trouble.

The doctor switched them to a bigger room so they wouldn't trick the nurses like they had done a couple of times. Skye and Tony spent most of the time bounding of the new project for the suit which made the other leave the room after half an hour of trying to guess what they were talking about.

"We both know it wasn't like that" Steve was helping her pack while Natasha and Clint arranged the car. Pepper, who appeared a couple of hours after Fury, was helping Tony. "Did you decide what you're going to do?" During one of the group lunches Clint suggested she took some time off SHIELD and went to work on a couple of PhDs. It started as a joke but after Natasha said it was a good idea, they all wanted to know what she wanted to do.

"I think I'm going to try" He gave her a smile. "But I'm starting slow, no need to hush into things" She said. "There are a couple of places I want to go but I don't know how to tell the others" His smile dropped.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked putting the bag on the chair. "You already chose where you're going?" He asked a little surprised.

"I kinda already applied" Skye said sitting on the bed.

"Why do you look sad? It doesn't matter if you want to do it in another state, we can visit you and vise-versa" Steve told her. Skye sighed and looked down.

"It's not in another state" She said slowly. "It's in England" She said watching his reaction. He got up and looked out the window.

"That's….different" Steve said. "We can still visit you" He said, not looking at her.

"Considering I'll be doing about five different types of courses in different universities, I don't think I'll have time" He turned to her.

"I thought you said you were taking it slow" He half asked.

"I am, I could be doing seven. That's not the point" Skye said shaking her head. "The thing is, it may be a while before we see each other again"

"How long?" He asked turning back to the window. He wasn't mad at her or at anyone at the moment. He just wasn't pleased with the situation. He knew he could visit her but it wasn't the same as seeing her every day. "Skye, how long?" She sighed and he knew he wasn't going to like what was about to come.

"It may take a year" Skye said, watching him storm off the room. "Steve!"

* * *

"Hey, where's Spangles?" Tony asked entering the room, Pepper left to talk to the doctors. "I thought he was helping you pack" He said sitting beside her. Skye was staring out the window.

"I gave him the bad news" Skye and Tony talked about what she was going to do. He even helped her pick the universities. He was the only one that new, well, he and Steve.

"Oh, how bad?" Tony asked, looking for any broken stuff in the room.

"He stared at the window and then left" She replied.

"Spangles was always the drama queen" Tony said trying to cheer her up. "Don't worry, he's not mad at you" He said calmly. "Maybe at your brain, but not you" She actually smiled at that.

"You're not upset, maybe you could, I don't know, talk to him?" Skye asked, now looking at him.

"I'm not upset? I'm almost taking the tower to England just be close to you" Tony said. "I just found out I have a daughter and she has to leave the country" He said. "That upsets me but I can mask everything with the fact you're about to get a couple of PhDs and I'm so proud" Skye hugged him. "And so is Pepper, by the way, she won't say it because she knows is kinda awkward but she told almost everyone that works at the company" They chuckled. "'Hey, did you get those files I asked? Oh, did you hear? I'm Braniac of a stepdaughter is about to become officially smarter than half of the word" They laughed.

"Half of the world?" Skye asked surprised.

"She doesn't like to brag" They laughed again. "But seriously, Rogers is upset but he wouldn't let you leave without talking to you" He got up. "Now, let's go before they decide we need more orange juice" Skye smiled and nodded. Tony grabbed her bag and they left the room.

* * *

"It's going to take about half an hour to get to the airport" Clint said buckling his seatbelt. "Our plane leaves and about four hours" Skye looked up from the tablet she was holding.

"We're flying commercial?" Natasha nodded. "Huh"

"First class, three rows" Natasha said. "Me and Clint, Pepper and Stark and you and Cap" Skye and Steve shared a look. "Any problem?" She asked suspicious.

"No" They said in unison. "All good" Skye said looking out the window. "Where's my Dad?"

"He and Pepper went in another car because they had some things to do so they decided to take another car" Natasha said, looking ahead. The trip to the airport was basically silent, Clint and Natasha were curious about why Skye and Steve weren't talking like they usually do. Clint parked the car and was about to unlock the door when Natasha signed for him not to.

"Barton, the door" Steve said.

"Clint, would you mind?" Skye said a minute later.

"What's going on with you two?" Natasha asked looking at them. "We spent half an hour in a car and you barely looked at each other" Skye opened her mouth. "If you say that it wasn't exactly thirty minutes, I'll kill you"

"We had a disagreement about the fact she always gets hurt" Steve lied. "I told her she should take some time off, she didn't agree" He said looking at Natasha.

"That's it?" Clint asked, a little surprised.

"That's it" Skye said while Steve nodded. Clint and Natasha shared a look before he unlocked the doors. Steve and Skye couldn't get out fast enough. Steve took the bags out of the car while Skye got in line to get some coffee in a coffee place she saw. Clint went to get to the check in area and Natasha followed Skye. They stayed in silence as they approached the woman taking the orders. They got the coffee and before Skye could run off, Natasha stopped her.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Natasha asked. "If you think I'm falling for that bullshit you're very much mistaken" Skye looked down.

"It's nothing" She replied looking at Natasha. "We disagreed on something but I promise you it was nothing important" Natasha was about to argue when Skye interrupted her. "Look. I don't want talk about this now, can we talk later?" Natasha nodded and they went to meet up with the others.

* * *

If I don't post for a while:

As I said before I'll be travelling and I don't know when I'll be able to use a computer. I'll try to work on the fic on paper and pass to a computer once I get one.

Thank you for your support and please, let me know what you think.

The challenge thing? I'll be in NY for three weeks.

See ya.


	4. Chapter 4

The plane ride was quite. Natasha switched places with Steve, wanting to avoid awkward

situations. Skye left the plane as quickly as she could not bothering to tell anyone where she was

going. Natasha tried to follow but a hand on her arm made her stop and turn. Expecting to see

Clint, Natasha opened her mouth to argue but surprise took over her once she realised it was Tony

who grabbed her arm. "Stark, let me go" She said annoyed. He raised his hands in surrender but

stayed in the same place. "I want to help her" She said half angry, seeing him make no move to get

out of her way.

"Give her some time" He told her and she noticed something in his eyes. Was that worry? "If she's

anything like, she'll probably snap at you for trying to help" He said, now looking directly at her. "I

know you're worried, so am I but she needs space" He looked at Pepper who was talking to Clint.

"If she's not back in a couple of hours, you can go after her" Tony said as they got closer.

"Assuming you're talking about Skye and the fact she just bolted" Clint started. "Cap is gone too.

Not a word, jut ran off" He said a little confused. "What's going on? I know something is wrong"

Clint and Natasha were looking at Tony, who was sending pleading looks at Pepper.

"Out with it, Stark" Natasha was a little angry at the fact she didn't know what was happening. She

was also worried but she wouldn't let people see. Tony sighed as Pepper focused her attention on

her phone.

"Fine, Skye is leaving for a while" He said fast. "She wants to study, get her doctorates" He looked

at the ground and Clint thought he looked like someone just kicked his puppy. "It`s going to take at

least a year" He finished. Suddenly Clint knew why Steve was so eager to leave the place. The

idea of Natasha leaving wasn't something he liked to think about.

"Oh" Natasha said, also understanding. "Why don't we just move closer to wherever she's going?"

Pepper looked at Tony, then at her phone. Moments passed before she looked at Tony again and

nodded. "Where is she going?"

"England" Tony answered. "Scotland, she said something about Russia too" Natasha's eyes

widened. "The thing is, if she wants to get in a university, she can. Doesn't matter where"

"Oh please" Clint said. "People should feel honoured she's considering going to their country" He

was beaming with pride and almost shouting. A couple of people stopped and looked at him.

"Sorry" He said.

"Anyway" Pepper started. "Skye told Steve about it and he reacted badly"

"Where do you think they went?" Clint asked.

"Steve, probably the gym" Natasha said. "Skye is probably in some place isolated, thinking" She

sighed. "We better go, no need to wait for them" They all nodded before heading to the car.

* * *

Skye was laying on a field, looking up at the stars. She knew people would go looking for her if she

didn't let them know she was ok so she sent a message to Jarvis telling the other she was fine and

she would be home in a couple of hours. She wanted to think about things. She was leaving soon,

sooner than she told her own father. She didn't know how she would tell Clint, Natasha or even

Ward. FitzSimmons were surprise when she told them and joked about the fact she would get

more Phd's than them in less time. It would take more than a year for her to get all of them but she

didn't want to them that.

Three hours later she got up and started walking towards the road. She had been walking for a

while when she found that field. She wouldn't tell them when she was leaving, she decide. That

was only going to cause them sadness and she didn't want to see that.

She reached the city an hour later and the first thing she did was look for a cab. She got into the

car and looked out of the window only looking at the driver when she realised he had asked a

question.

"Miss? Where to?" The driver asked, looking at her though the mirror. "Miss?"

"Oh sorry" Skye said, shaking her head. "Stark Tower" He nodded before driving off.

* * *

"Some people would say that's not healthy" Steve heard from behind him. After leaving the airport

he decided to blow some steam at the gym but he didn't want to go to the Tower in fear of seeing

Skye. "But then again, I'm not some people" Ward said, going to the ouching bag beside his. "Why

are you punching the life out of that punching bag?"

"You don't know?" Steve asked, surprised by Ward's calm behaviour. "I thought Skye told you."

Ward's hand stopped mid-air and his head turned to Steve.

* * *

Sorry for the late update. And the short chapter.

I won't be able to post for a while because I need to focus on school.

Sorry about that too.

Please review and give me ideas. I promise to credit you.

Lov ya bye.


End file.
